Lightstorm Effect
by LeakproofHail7
Summary: This is Elana Lightstorm here and all i have to say is this, Machines, Giant Robotic Squids wanting to wipe out all organic life? What the fuck did i just get involved in? And what the hell are Protheans?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone LeakproofHail7 here and as you can see I'm now going to try my hand at mass effect. Again it will be involving Elana Lightstorm in it, I plan on going through all three games. I will say this but I am hesitant in doing this because how the mass effect storyline goes it will make this somewhat difficult.

I won't be updating this as fast as I would like to because one I'm still new to this and two, I don't have anyone to bounce ideas off so I'm practically winging this. I hope this is well received and that you will enjoy this. Like before if you want to read her bio, go to my profile and please read and review, no flames and any tips to make this better will be appreciated.

Elana: LeakproofHail7 does not own mass effect of anything that is mentioned from other games, he does own me though.

"What the Hell!"-talking

'Flashlights incoming'-radio

"_Shit this is not good"_-thoughts

* * *

**Eden Prime**

_Hill side_

If you were go to the hill side you would see a strange phenomenon going on, as in a shit load of violet lightning snapping out of thin air. Eventually the lightning exploded sending a large cloud of dust and smoke. When it finally cleared there was a small girl standing at 4'10" with bright silver hair and when she opened her eyes she had blood red eyes. The gear she had on was a form fitting breast plate (1) that hid nothing to the viewer's imagination showing of her high-C breast, covering from her shoulder down to her hands was steel plate gauntlets that would be considered Knights armor (2), from the waist down was a form fitting greaves with black combat boots (3), under all of it was a dark silver full body suit (4).

Elana's POV

"_Well, that was fun."_ I thought as the smoke cleared. "I wonder where I… am…" I trailed off as I saw that the sky seemed to be on fire. "Did I go to Hell by mistake…Again?" I asked myself. My answer was the sound of gunfire nearby. I sighed in relief, "Yes, I'm not in Hell. If I was, not cool. Still, I got a bad feeling that's something's wrong."

The moment I said that five machines with flashlight heads came around the corner, the moment they spotted me they started shooting me… well attempted too that is. As soon as I saw them start raising their rifles I had drawn my handguns Light and Shadow and shot a maelstrom of bullets tearing them into shreds, though I did see a field appear for a second or two blocking the shots before collapsing.

"_They have shields!? Great."_ I thought as I went to the path they came from, which coincidently led to where I heard the gunfire from. After a few minutes of walking with the odd robot popping up I crested a hill and what I saw horrified me, there were two of the mechs with a human in their grasp, when they put him on a stand the man started moving when a massive spike tore through his body lifting him into the air.

"_HOLY SHIT!" _I thought before I looked to the left when I saw a flash of white in the corner of my eye, it was a woman in white and pink armor. I watched her scramble to her feet and dive behind a boulder when the mechs looked in her direction.

I looked for a path down but when I couldn't find one I decided to go for a more… guess you could say classic approach. I stepped back a few feet before sprinting at the ledge, when I hit the corner I made a massive leap into the air and dived bombed the mechs.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_A few minutes prior_

After Jenkins was killed, Shepard and Kaidan had started moving when Captain Anderson called in telling them about a massive power surge not far from their location. They encountered more of the drones in the trees along the path, when they got through they watched a colonist get killed by a massive spike. The two of them along with a soldier in white armor started to shoot when a silver blur smashed into the mechs kicking a large dust cloud up. A second later they heard a large amount of gunfire erupt in the dust for a few seconds, while that was going on the soldier they saw came up to them and introduced herself as Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams.

When the dust settled they had the shock of their lives, the mechs were riddled with bullet holes and in the center of them was a small girl in what seemed to be in armor a 18th century knight would wear. She looked in their direction and walked towards them and asked, "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Shepard replied, "Tell us who you are first then we'll answer your questions."

The girl smirked and seemed to gain a mischievous glint in her eyes, "The name's Elana Lightstorm, pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

And that's a wrap folks I hope you like this and again please read and review. Her gear is as followed:

1: looks like the breastplate from Nova's armor from starcraft only difference is that there are no lights and no shoulder guards, also does not have the pack on the back.

2 and 3: is the steel plate armor that is in Soul caliber 5 only thing different is that there is no chainmail and like I described prior she has black combat boots instead of the stupidly long spiked toe.

4: think the under suit that the Spartan fours have in Halo 4.

I hope you have a good visual of her gear and I would like to ask if someone could draw a picture with her gear as I described, oh forgot to mention her pistols look like the ones from DMC 5 but the size of a 44. Magnum Desert eagle, Light is silver and Shadows is black and before you say I'm ripping DMC off, there is a reason. Last thing I have to say is that Shepard looks like the default male soldier class; history is spacer and war hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Leakproof here just want to say I might be posting a few chapters in the next few days, I'll try to have them longer and I can guaranty things will be much different than the game. Again hope you like and Please read and review and no flames please.

Elana: LeakproofHail7 does not own Mass Effect

* * *

"What the Hell!"-talking

'Flashlights incoming'-radio

"_Shit this is not good"_-thoughts

* * *

**Elana's POV**

After I introduced myself the man in the black armor asked me, "Not to point out the obvious, but don't you know it's dangerous to be here?"

I couldn't help burst out laughing at that, "You think (gasp) a bunch of (gasp) scrap metal can hurt me? Oh wow he he, oh I needed that I really did." I said in between laughs.

The man with the red stripe going down his arm spoke up, "He does have a point. This is not a place for children, why are you here?"

I rolled my eyes, "You do know that you haven't told me your names yet, nor have you told me what the hell is going on." I stated while I twirled my pistol in my left hand.

The man shook his head, "I'm Commander Shepard, and this is Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, and she is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, now again why are you here?" He said as he crossed his arms.

I sighed, "Look, I heard gunfire the next thing I know is these robots showed up and tried to kill me, so I figure if I go to where the gunfire was coming from I could find out what the fuck is going on, which no one has yet to tell me!"I snapped as I glared at Shepard.

He put his hands up, "Fair enough, one the machines are the Geth which in fact is surprising in itself. Two we are here for a Prothean beacon that was recently discovered, and thirdly we need to get moving before the geth gets to the beacon first."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean the geth are a surprise? Their attacking the damn place so it's not that shocking and most importantly, what the fuck are the Protheans?" I asked them.

Ashley then cut in, "Look we can play twenty questions later but we need to get to the beacon. It's right up the hill."

Shepard nodded, "Kaidan, I want you to take point, keep an eye out for anymore geth. Ashley covers our six, and you," he said turning to me, "I want you where I can keep an eye on you and I want you to stay in cover, understood?"

"Um, I don't recall you being my superior and that you can give me orders." I remarked as I started to walk up the hill. "Besides I can take care of myself, did you not see me take out those geth?"

"Doesn't matter, this is a combat zone and besides why were you out here alone anyway? You're what? 12, 13 years old?" Shepard asked me.

"I'm 14 thank you very much." "_More like over 2500 years but I ain't saying shit._" I thought to myself when Kaidan alerted us that more geth were ahead. Right when I was about to start running forwards I felt myself get picked up. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I screamed.

"Making sure you won't kill yourself. You don't have shields; I'm not going to let you die for being an idiot." He told me as he threw me behind a rock. I could only stare at him in shock; I have never had anyone do that to me. I slowly start to twitch. "Ok, I can understand you giving me orders, but there is no way in HELL I'm going to let you think you can manhandle me!" I yelled at him. At that moment a round from a geth rifle hit me in the shoulder snapping my hairline temper. "THAT'S FUCKING IT" I screamed as I summoned my sword in a flash of light, surprising the three.

The blade I summoned was 5'10" in length, and 3" in width before ending at a point. Along the blade was a motif that had two silver lines weaving towards the middle where a woman seemed to be reaching for a sphere. At the bottom of the blade it narrowed down to an inch before connecting to the cross guard with what looked like a flower motif, it then had a 8" grip wrapped in black leather and in the pommel there was a deep sapphire gem that seemed to radiate an inner light.(1)

"Let's dance fuckers!" I yelled as I practically teleported in front of the closes geth and swung, the blade easily cutting through the armor and machinery inside of it. I then rolled to the left as the geth attempted to shoot me before the others, after getting over their shock, opened fire on them. I leapt from the rock I had rolled behind and skewered the last trooper, while the blade was still in it I rolled over is back pulling the blade out in the process. When I landed I spun cleaving the geth in half from waist to shoulder.

I placed the blade on my shoulder as I turned towards Shepard and the others saying, "Still think I'm acting like an idiot or do I have to give a repeat performance?" I smirked at their expressions, when I turned to where this beacon was supposed to be I blanched, "Um, Ash? You said the beacon was here right?" "Yeah, the beacon should be here. Why do you ask?" "Well hate to break it to ya, but um there's a whole lot of nothing here."

"What!?" Ashley yelped as she ran up to where I was standing. "Where… where did it go? It was right here earlier before the geth hit."

Kaidan than spoke up, "It must have been moved, the question is who moved it? The geth or the scientist?"

Shepard then put his hand to the side of his helmet and activated his comms I guess and told someone name Nihlus that the beacon had been moved, when he got off the comms he told us, "Ok listen up, we need to get to the space port and meet up with Nihlus, Ashley take point you know your way around here get us to the port. Kaidan you have the rear give us support with your biotics, understood?"

"Yes sir." They replied.

I twirled my sword in a flourish before placing it on my back. "And what about me Shepard?" I asked with a smirk.

He looked at me and said, "I want you next to me and you are going to tell me how exactly you did that back there because there is no way in hell that was Biotics. And where the hell did the sword come from?"

I sighed as we started moving, "Look I'm not going to tell you everything and before you ask why you should know damn well everyone has their secrets." I said when he looked like he was about to interrupt. "The reason I was able to move so fast is because I can manipulate lightning."

Ashley then spoke up, "That's impossible, nobody can do that; they would die from the amount of electricity going through their body!"

I looked at her with a raised brow, "Then what do you call this then?" I asked before I had Violet lightning envelop my body, "Since I was born I have been able to do this and as a side effect I am immune to any electrical attack there is. Back to the point, I'm able to increase my speed, agility, strength, as well as my reaction time to mere milliseconds, essentially move at the speed of sound. It also gives me a massive healing factor that allows me to recover from injuries that would be considered fatal." I explained as I let lightning fade.

By the time I had finished explaining their jaws were practically on the ground. When he recovered, Kaidan asked, "And the sword?"

I smirked, "Girl got to have her secrets; don't you know that?"

When we turned the corner and got to what seemed to be a campsite it was like walking into a horror movie, scattered across the field were more of those spikes, only difference was the people on the spikes were clearly not human anymore. "Dear God, there still alive!" I heard Ashley exclaim when we saw one twitch. When we got closer the spikes suddenly retracted back down then to our horror the 'husk' I guess you could call them began to shamble towards us then broke out running.

"Open fire!" Shepard ordered as they began shooting the horde coming at us while I drew my sword and my pistol Shadow as I ran at the husks to push them back. That's when I discovered they had the nasty ability to let out an EMP burst which screwed me over big time. That's the downside of my power, I'm extremely venerable to EMP attacks, shoots my body's motor controls to hell, simply put it temporarily paralyzes me. I got extremely lucky that I had jumped back the moment I saw one discharge the blast so I was only glanced, bad thing was I was still close enough to get hit at the very edge of the pulse which had me trip when my body flared up in pain. I was able to control my landing and rolled so I was facing the husks so that while I got back to my feet I could keep them off me.

After about four or five minutes of shooting we finally killed them all. I slowly stood up unsteadily, I saw Shepard run up to me, obviously worried about me. "Before you ask, yes I'm fine. Like any powers there are weaknesses the main one are EMP attacks like the one those Husks had released." I told him before he could speak.

Kaidan then asked why, "To explain why, I have to explain how the body works. It uses electrical pulses to move the body the way the brain tells it to, that's why when someone say for example you Shepard, if you were hit by an EMP you would stagger correct? Well for me it's more severe. Because I have so much electricity running through my body it screws everything up, the stronger the blast the more severe the effect, simply being grazed like I was had my entire body lock up in pain for a second." I replied. "Imagine if it was point blank? I would likely be knocked out." I said as I watched the three of them grimace.

I shook my head and took a deep breath, "Come on we need to get moving, you said Nihlus was waiting right? We better hurry up before he gets impatient." As we started to move ahead I sensed something in one of the sheds, I went up to it and found the door locked. "Um Shepard, can you come here for a sec?" I called. When he got over I told him I had sensed something inside but because the door was locked I had no idea how to get in. Now I'll admit I could have hacked the lock with my lightning but if I fucked up I could trap whatever was inside until someone could cut the door open.

Shepard quickly had the door open in short time and that's when things got weird. Inside were two scientists who Ashley had recognized as Dr. Warren and Dr. Manuel, the discussion that followed had me on edge right from the start when Dr. Manuel started ranting about something coming and the darkness will envelope the galaxy. It was when he looked at me that freaked me out as he said, "As the Prophet of the coming darkness walks before his army, the one who walks between angels and devils shall decide the coming end and cast us to oblivion!"

I excused myself and went outside to calm my nerves. "_I really hope he didn't sense the shards, which would raise a shit storm I do not want to deal with."_ I thought worriedly. After a few minutes the others came out and we started towards the port again, while we were walking I asked Shepard if he got anything coherent out of them. He grimaced, "Not much more than we guessed but still, I'm worried that something's wrong. This entire mission has been no-" We all stopped when we heard a gunshot ring out through the valley.

I looked at Shepard, "I have one thing to say," "Oh?" "We need to move, like NOW!" I yelled as we started to run to where we heard the shot come from. We stopped a second time but for a good reason. A MASSIVE ship was doing a vertical takeoff in atmosphere and from what I'm hearing from what Ashley is yelling about, that is not supposed to be possible.

"Look, we can stand here and argue what's possible or not all day, or we can get to the spaceport and get to the beacon, agreed?" I said as I started running again.

"ELANA, STOP!" Shepard yelled after me as more geth showed up.

"Hell yeah, bring it on you scrap heaps!" I laughed as I drew Light and Shadow out only to stop and start to backup as husks came running at me from behind the rubble. "Shit, shit, SHIT!" I screamed shooting at the mob when I heard the muzzle blast of two sniper rifles ring out. I looked over my shoulder briefly and saw that Shepard and Ashley had their snipers out and that Kaidan was using his biotics to slow the husks down and make them easy targets.

In a matter of minutes we had took out all the hostiles and once we confirmed it was clear we regrouped only for Shepard to start berating me, "What were you thinking, charging them like that!? You want to die?"

I rolled my eyes as I walked towards a nearby shed, "Listen Shepard, I'm NOT a fragile little girl. I've seen and fought things that would drive you insane. I can obviously handle myself so you don't have to worry about my safety, got it?" I stated. When I got to the shed I knocked on the door, "Hey you can come out now, coast is clear now."

There was some shuffling on the other side before the door opened to reveal three farmers, "Thank God you're here! When those machines showed up we thought we were done for."

"Don't worry your safe now, can you tell us were the beacon is?" Shepard asked.

"They took to the spaceport, by the tram." The farmer in the front said.

"Hey don't forget the noise we heard when that ship showed up, Cole" One of the two behind him spoke up.

"Noise? What noise?" I asked.

"Yeah it was some sort of screeching sound, only it was in our heads. It felt like our heads were splitting. It was agonizing." He replied.

"Huh, Ashley before we met up, did you hear anything like that?" I asked Ashley.

She shook her head, "No I didn't, though maybe I did but didn't notice because the fighting going on at the time."

Shepard interrupted before we could get any further, "Look not to be rude, but we need to get to the beacon before the geth do."

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "Sorry, it's just that if what they said is true then the geth must have some sort of telepathic weapon, though I could be mistaken." I said thoughtfully at the last part.

When we were about to leave the third man spoke up, "Hey, Cole, maybe we should give them what we have. I mean we're just farmers, their soldiers, they can put it to better use."

Cole glared at the man sourly, "Damn it Blake, why couldn't you keep your damn mouth shut!"

Shepard looked at them with a brow raised, "Something to share, Cole?"

He sighed, "Some of the men at the port ran a small smuggling ring, nothing major. In exchange for a small cut, we would let them store packages in the sheds."

"What kind of packages?" Shepard asked.

"I had found a pistol in one of them, you have it, you could put it to more use than I can." Cole said as he handed one of the biggest pistols I've seen.

Shepard looked it over then turned to me but before he said anything, "Don't even think about it. I don't care if it's more advance than what I have, I'm sticking with what I have and there is no way in hell you can do a thing about it." I snapped.

Shepard leaned back with his hands up, "Okay, no need to bite me head off, here you can have it Kaidan." he said as he tossed the gun to Kaidan.

I looked at Cole, "Anything else that might be useful?"

He seemed to hesitate, "Um, no… ah screw it, here's an armor mod, you can have it."

Sheppard took the mod before slotting it into his armor. He then asked, "Can you tell us your contact? He might have something that can help."

"He's not that bad of a guy, besides, I'm no snitch," Cole replied.

"You do know that he could know something about the attack? Do you really want to be involved in that?" I said with my hand on my hip.

"I…(sigh) fine, his name's Powwel, just go easy on him please." Cole asked.

I smirked, "Don't know? That all depends on him."

Shepard sent an irritated glance, "Elana, shut it."

I rolled my eyes ignoring him then froze when I saw something, "Um, not to be a buzz kill, but there's a dead alien over there." I said as I pointed to the platform on our left.

Shepard looked over then swore, "Damn it, you three go back in the shed and stay there, Ashley, Kaidan, let's go, Elana, since you seem to think you can take care of yourself you have point, but be careful."

I nodded, "Right, let's go."

When we got there Kaidan sighed, "Shepard, its Nihlus."

I knelt next to the corpse, "Single gunshot wound, looks like it was point blank to the head. If I remember correctly your shields form a bubble right?" At their confirmation I sighed, "Then this is not good, the gunshot we heard earlier must have been what killed him, not only that he must have dropped his guard to let someone close enough to have the gun IN the field."

We heard movement behind the crates, when we stood and drew our weapons there was a shout, "Don't shoot I'm human."

A man then came from behind the crates with his hands in the air, "Man, I thought I was a goner there." He sighed.

Shepard lowered his gun before asking, "Did you see what happened?"

The man shivered, "Yeah I did, the one you called Nihlus? He met another turian; I think he called him Saren. They talked for a bit then Saren he shot him in the head, just like that!"

I looked to Shepard, "Looks like I was right, he was betrayed." I paused before I glanced at the man, "By the way, would your name happen to be Powwel?"

"Yeah that's my name. How did you know?" the now revealed Powwel asked.

Shepard replied, "We got your name from Cole, and we also know you're a smuggler."

I had to restrain Ashley from shooting the idiot when he confirmed it and that he had an experimental grenade mod, especially when he told us why he managed to hide from the geth; Lazy bastard.

"Hey Ashley, you can shoot him later, but right now if I'm correct we need to move now and try to prevent the geth from taking the beacon." I snapped as I held her arms.

Ashley was conflicted for a moment then sagged in defeat, "Fine, but this isn't over; got it?" she snarled at Powwel.

Shepard groaned rubbing his temples as Powwel looked ready to bolt, "You, just go your damn sleep, Elana, Ashley you have point, Kaidan you have are six. Move out."

We didn't take more than six steps when four geth came around the corner. They went down in a matter of seconds do to the wall of bullets they walked into. I motioned them to hold while I crept up and looked down at the tram. I saw what seemed to be a small group of geth but what had me worried was the big one toward the front of the tram.

When I gave the clear to come up I told Shepard what I saw causing him to swear, "Okay, this is what we're doing, Ashley your with me, keep them focused on us, Kaidan I want you to use your biotics to make them vulnerable, Elana-" I cut him off, "I can give you cover fire from up here just let me get my sniper rifle." I concentrated for a second then a flash of light formed in my hands. When it cleared, there was a massive rifle in my hands.

Ashley's eyes widened in shock, "What is that!?"

I smirked, "This, my dear, is the M98B sniper rifle, but I have highly modified it so I guess you could call it the M98C. Anyway, as I was saying, I had replaced the scope with a variable zoom capable of doing 5x, 20x, and for long range sniping, 80x zoom levels. Not only that I have a high powered Muzzle brake attached, gives a hell of a lot more punch in the shot. The beautiful thing is that it fires High-Velocity Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized rounds or HVAPFS rounds for short. And if you're wondering what that means, it means there is NO bullet drop, even when the target is at 3000 yards." When I finished, I had to restrain myself from laughing at the looks on their faces.

When Shepard was able to speak again he asked, "Anything else?"

I shrugged, "Other than a quick pull chamber and a High-Velocity Barrel and Recoil Dampener, not much else, though I did replace the material of the body for a more durable metal, adds some weight but that's about it."

He thought for a moment, "Okay, I want you to focus on the juggernaut, alright."

I nodded, "Understood."

When we got in position, me overlooking the tram, and the others at the bottom of the walkway, Shepard gave the order to open fire. The moment he did I stood up and aimed straight at the juggernaut and fired. When the shot hit it blew the geth off its feet as the round tore through the shield like it was paper and ripped the head off. I then adjusted my aim to a geth trooper at the back of the group that had a rocket launcher. I shot and its body was torn in half. I took out three more before I had to take cover from a rocket. After a few seconds when it got quite I peeked over the railing to see that all the geth were down.

I leapt over the rail and jogged over to the three and I then noticed that Ashley practically had stars in her eyes, "Can I have please?" She begged.

I looked at my rifle then her, "Um, no. I only have one and I'm not letting it go no matter what, besides, I have a seal on it that only allows me to shoot it." I said to her obvious disappointment.

Shepard only sighed as he started the tram. While we were waiting we all took a moment to relax and check our gear for any damage, well they did I had ejected my rifle's clip and set it against the crate while I reloaded the mag. Shepard came up to check on me when he exclaimed, "You use BULLETS!?"

I looked up; wondering what was wrong, "Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

Shepard was looking at me in shock, "It's just that bullets are severely outdated. Just how were bullets able to do so much damage?" he asked.

I laughed as I stood, picking up my rifle and loading the magazine and chambering a round, "Shepard, I use this to take out tanks. Hell, it can punch through a three yard solid steel wall, so yeah, not much can stop them."

Shepard could only shake his head in wonder, "Please tell me you don't have anything else that defies logic?" he asked. When I didn't say anything he could only groan in annoyance.

I looked ahead and saw the port coming up and said, "Look Shepard, I personally defy logic, trust me. Now you can continue to complain about me or you can get ready for a fight." I then braced my rifle to my shoulder and fired at a geth trooper I saw on the overhead walkway, knocking it off to fall down the gorge. By the time the tram stopped I had taken out three more geth and that's when we hit a… snag if you will. I saw what I was able to easily tell was a very big bomb just sitting there as if it was harmless. "Um Shepard, please tell me I'm seeing things, cause I'm looking at a bomb here."

He didn't say anything as he ran to it and started to disarm the damn thing causing me to groan in aggravation. "Damn it, why does it always have to be bombs?" I sighed as I shot another geth. After Shepard finished he told us that he had picked up three more bombs causing me to swear up a storm. He then smacks my head and said, "Elana, you go with Kaidan and cover him while disarms any he finds. Ashley you're with me, move out."

The next several minutes was chaotic, we had only five minutes till detonation and a shit load of geth wanting to fuck us over and go boom with the bombs.

Not cool.

Kaidan and I had gotten to two of the three bombs that were on the opposite side of the railway that Shepard was handling. I had burned through five clips with the amount of geth that were willing targets. When we finished we met up with Shepard and Ashley and that when I found out close we had cut it.

I gave a deadpan look at Shepard, "You mean to tell me we had only TEN SECONDS till everything went to kingdom come!?" Only thing I could do when he nodded was bang my head on the nearby wall. I sighed before saying, "Come on; let's get your fucking beacon before anything else happens."

We had a brief fight with a few more geth and husks and when we had taken them all out Shepard called for an EVAC, that's when shit went to hell in a hand basket.

I was standing near Ashley when she had wondered close to what I found out was the beacon; it was about twelve feet tall and made of a strangely pearlescent metal, thing is the damn thing was active and it wasn't when Ashley had last seen it. Next thing I knew there was a large power surge from the beacon when it started to pull Ashley to it. Before I could react I saw Shepard grab her and throw her back only to get caught himself. It then pick him up into the air, I faintly heard Kaidan telling Ashley not to touch him because there's no knowing what's happening.

Thing is due to the angle I was at I was able to see what looked like a beam flowing from the beacon to Shepard's forehead that i was quick to realize was a data transfer. After a few more seconds the beacon exploded launching him back. I had jumped to catch him only for the moment I touched him there was still residue energy on him that flared up causing an influx of information being slammed into my head, don't know what it was but all I could see was machines attacking organics and a person kneeling over a pile of corpses. All I could think before everything went dark was this.

"_This is fucking Bullshit"_

* * *

Hey everyone sorry for taking so long with updating but had gotten Dark souls 2 and damn did it feel good beating the game. Still have to say this was the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you enjoyed this and please read and review, I really want your opinion on how this story is. Again thank you for reading and hope to see you soon.


End file.
